


Requested One Shots of Sin

by orphan_account



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: M/M, Smut, lots of sin, this is just sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friends are sinners. Chapters are titled with pairing and main theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requested One Shots of Sin

Evan didn't know what it was about seeing Vinnie with blood running down his face but there was something. Worry, definitely, at least at first. But then something more primal, something more insistent. It was damn attractive. He almost snarled at Jeff for pointing it out so Vinnie could wipe the blood away. It wasn't every day the man got a nosebleed without realizing it.

 

He wanted more. More blood and more of Vinnie. Preferable the later covered in the former. He wanted to see Vin with more blood on him than in him. Not dead but… basking in the aftermath of a kill, like an animal.

 

“Hey Ev you ok?”

 

“Huh?” Evan looked up from his fantasies of Vinnie licking blood from his hands to the real thing, giving him a confused and worried look. “Sorry I must've zoned out. What’s up Vin?”

 

“I said it looks like rain. We should cut this shoot short.” He still had a bit of blood on his lip. God damn it.

 

Evan groaned, “Fuck.” It came out significantly more sexual than he’d intended it. Almost a moan. What the hell was wrong with him? Jeff was  _ right there. _

 

“Is that an invitation?” Vinnie laughed at his own joke. He often joked about dating Evan or having sex. It almost made Evan wonder how secretive he really wanted their… whatever it was. Not a relationship.

 

“What if it is?” he smirked and elbowed Vinnie in the side harder than strictly necessary.

 

“Get a room.” Jeff huffed and pushed between them. Someone was in a hurry to get home.

 

Vinnie shrugged and hurried back to the car. There would be time for flirting later.

 

\---

 

That night Evan had invited himself over to Vinnie’s house for a sleepover. As soon as he was sure they were alone Evan shoved Vinnie against a wall, crashing their lips together violently in a kiss.

 

“Holy shit Ev, what’s gotten into you?” Vinnie chuckled, pushing him away in a motion that by no means meant no.

 

“You're so fucking hot with blood on you.” he growled, biting down on Vinnie's neck without a second thought.

 

Vinnie moaned and tilted his head to give Evan better access. “Blood?” he gasped. Evan was into a lot of kinky shit but, “I didn't know you were into that.”

 

He bit and sucked on Vinnie’s neck like a vampire. The hickey would be spectacular, even if Evan couldn't quite get Vinnie to bleed. “Neither did I.” he growled, biting back down.

 

“Ok, ok, Evan stop.” Vinnie pulled him away. Stopping was the last thing he wanted but Evan chewing on his neck till he broke skin wasn’t appealing. “Get a knife. I’ll be up in my room.”

 

Evan nodded and headed for the kitchen. A knife that was sharp enough to break skin, but not so sharp he was afraid of hurting Vinnie… It took Evan a few tries to find the right knife. When he finally joined Vinnie in the bedroom he had four long slices along his palm. The pain only got him more excited for what was to come.

 

Vinnie had stripped off his shirt and was laid across the bed with his pants undone. His dick peaked out above the hem and he was visibly restraining himself from touching it. “Evan-”

 

“Shut up.” Evan snarled, crossing the room and pouncing upon Vinnie. He pressed against him in a hard kiss, smearing his blood on his cheek when he pulled him closer. “You’ve been bad haven’t you?” he ran the flat of the blade along Vinnie’s chest, “I have to punish you.”

 

Vinnie easily slipped into character, leaning against Evan’s palm and lapping at the oozing cuts. “Yes master.” he purred.

 

Evan  ground down on Vinnie’s dick, savoring the way he winced. “Bad boy, no talking.” He kissed Vinnie’s chin and twisted the knife. A thin line of blood bubbled up, slowly dripping down his chest. “Now, what should master write on his pet?”

 

Vinnie obediently silenced himself, only letting out tiny whimpers of pain. He wanted more. He wanted to beg 6Evan to slice him up. They’d played with his pain before but this was entirely new. Evan could kill him if he wanted to and the power exchange was almost too much.

 

“Hold still.” With a slow and steady hand Evan scratched his name across Vinnie’s chest. It would be weeks before it healed up. The blood flowed easily from his movements. “Pretty as a picture.” he leaned down and licked a line from the top of the E to where his neck met his shoulder, biting down again. He guided Vinnie’s hands to smear the blood on his own chest.

 

They were pressed so close Evan’s shirt dragged across the cuts and made them burn sweetly. Vinnie pressed hard on the shallow cuts. It hurt so badly it made his dick twitch. If Evan didn’t get a move on he’d be forced to actually be bad.

 

“Good boy.” Evan growled into his neck. “Take off your pants.” he backed away and pulled his shirt off with urgency. The blood had soaked through his shirt and smeared on his chest. Beautiful.

 

Vinnie eagerly did as he was told, wiggling out of his pants and jumping to help Evan with his. He needed this and he needed it now.

 

Evan pet Vinnie’s hair back, “What a good boy, so eager to suck me off.” He took a handful of his hair and yanked his head back. “Lick your blood off me.”

 

Vinnie whimpered and pressed his face against Evan’s hip. He wanted to beg him, he loved being made to beg for things.

 

“Vinnie…” Evan warned, “Lick.”

 

He whined louder but did as he was told. His blood was warm and bitter. The harsh taste of copper on his tongue almost made him gag. Evan’s hands in his hair turned gentle, massaging his head. Soft encouraging nonsense spilled from Evan’s mouth as he cleaned his chest.

 

“Good boy Vinnie.” Evan pulled him up for a kiss, soft and sweet and gentle. He could taste the blood on Vinnie’s lips and feel it on his skin. “Fuck Vin…” he mumbles against his lips, “Lay down. I need you.”

 

It was easy enough to get Vinnie to turn to putty. Soft kisses and affection, praise. He whimpered softly at the loss of contact but did as he was told and laid back. He let his hands drift lazily across his chest, careful not to let his hands drift too far down, he knew Evan hated him touching himself without permission. One of his nails caught on the edge of a cut, making him hiss.

 

Evan made quick work of removing what little clothes he had left and diving into the bedside drawer for the bottle of lube stashed away there. He wasted no time preparing Vinnie, just slicking himself and forcing his way inside. It hadn’t been long since the last time but Vinnie still howled and bucked up against him. “Easy boy,” he panted, grabbing Vinnie’s hips and holding him still, “Be good. I’ll make you feel even better I promise.” He placed a flurry of tiny kisses along Vinnie’s chin and neck.

 

Everything in him was singing with agony. It took everything he had not to beg Evan for more or tell him to move. He opted for a long, high whine and a shallow roll of his hips.

 

“Someone’s eager to get going.” Evan chuckled breathily and pulled back torturously slow before slamming back in as fast as he could. He kept up that pace as long as he could before need drove him to go faster, harder, as deep as he could.

 

“Master- Evan! More!” Vinnie was a screamer. Fuck being told to be quiet he wanted Evan to know how good it was. He held Evan close and babbled into his ear. He needed it rough and hard. Nothing made him feel as alive as he did when he felt like he was dying.

 

Evan wrapped his hands around Vinnie’s neck and squeezed, “Shh.”

 

Vinnie’s breathing cut out to gasps and whines. He was close and both of them knew it. He squeaked out a tiny moan and jerked up against Evan.

 

Releasing his neck and instead grabbing onto his his, Evan rode Vinnie through his orgasm. “God damn Vin…” he collapsed to the side, kissing Vinnie on the way down. “Wow…”

 

“That was fun.” Vinnie pulled Evan close and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“Verdict?” The knife was dangled above them, still glistening with Vinnie’s blood.

 

“Jury’s still out on the blood. It tastes gross.” Vinnie laughed at the groan Evan let out. “I liked the knife though. We should do that again.”

 

“You’re wild Vinnie.” Evan kissed his cheek and sat up with a stretch. “Lets shower before those cuts get gross.”

 

“Too late.” Vinnie sighed and poked at the cum drying on his stomach. “A shower sounds good. You have to wash my back.”

 

“So needy.” Evan wined but helped him up anyway. “Shower time.”


End file.
